


What If Harry Met Maeve?

by secretfangirl18



Category: Original Work, Royalty RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfangirl18/pseuds/secretfangirl18
Summary: Just a story about if Harry met someone else. Just bored so no hate please
Relationships: Prince Harry of Wales (1984-Present)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Engagement Announcement

Harry tightly held his new fiancé’s hand before they go out into the grand room to announce the couple’s engagement

”Ready?” The prince asked the beautiful woman wearing the engagement [ring](https://pin.it/3STuAmE) he picked out months ago. He had constantly worried if he had made the right choice in ring but his brother and sister-in-law reassured him that it was perfect for [Maeve](https://pin.it/4mFiw4B).   
  
Maeve was going to be his wife. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. She was literally perfect. She refused to believe anyone when they told her she was perfect. But facts are facts. 

And now the most perfect woman has, for some reason, has agreed to marry him 

Maeve looked absolutely radiant in her dress ([this](https://pin.it/2YPvzdM) but in [green](https://pin.it/Tu6eXvI)) as they smiled for the cameras. They answered a few questions and then ended the photo call so they could head to the interview

Harry knew her world would never be the same after today. He knew she was strong, he just hoped she understood how much people would be invested in every little thing she did or will do in the future. They will want to know everything about his future wife

Dr. Maeve Saorise O’Connell


	2. Where it All Started

Maeve’s story begins about 8 years before she is even born

****

Her parents [John](https://pin.it/27jcj9e) (AKA “Jack”) and [Niamh](https://pin.it/3dZ25jh) are 16 year olds from Northern Ireland who emigrated to the US after falling pregnant. They move because John’s brother [Joe](https://pin.it/52AAPYo) lives in Chicago and could get them jobs and live in one of his rental properties. When they found they were pregnant they worried about raising a baby during The Troubles.   
  


They young couple don’t make a ton of money but they have enough to raise their son [Michael](https://pin.it/40uaD81) Joseph. Since his brother has grown his own company he can help, but they try to make it on their own as much as possible just out of pride. Niamh works as a secretary at Joe’s company, while Jack works at a construction company

Over the years the young parents wish to grow the family so when Michael is 7 they decide to try for another. And of course get the surprise of a lifetime: twins! A boy and a girl 

[Rory](https://pin.it/3f0hk3A) Cathal O’Connell & Maeve Saorise O’Connell. Their birth was special: Rory was born at 11:59 pm on 10/30/1985 and Maeve was born at 12:00 am on 10/31/1985 

****  
  
It didn’t take long before people realized how special the twins were. They were smart beyond belief. Rory’s IQ is 180 and Maeve’s IQ is 190. 

By the time the twins are 10 and their brother is 18 they were such a happy family. One night and one person took that all away in a matter of minutes...


	3. The Tragedy

By the time Maeve and Rory were 10 the family had a good life in their little Chicago neighborhood. The twins were excelling in school and their brother had gotten a scholarship to the University of Wisconsin in Madison to attend in the fall. The family enjoyed that because they were Packer fans. They loved every other Chicago sports team, but their parents fell in love with the dairy state NFL team when the immigrated to the US. 

Maeve had many friends she had two best friends that would stay with her throughout her life: [Araceli](https://pin.it/4PYIebP) Itzel Quintanilla & [Fayola](https://pin.it/6aq5a0L) Imani Mayen 

Everyone believed the twins would be on track to attend college in the next couple of years. While their family was unique in their own ways, it didn't stop them from being extremely close and they were a cliché happy family. 

They had lost their uncle 2 years before after a short battle with brain cancer. They were able to say their goodbyes and her father and uncle had been able to have as a peaceful goodbye to each other as they could. Joe had been a bachelor, so all of his money he gained from his company was given to his younger brother. $5 million. 

Even with the financial gain, they never moved out of their home and neighborhood. This is where their children have been raised and where all of their friends or pseudo family are-this place was their home and they didn't plan on leaving any time soon. 

_April 20th, 1995_

The night was as ordinary as any other night for the family. Mike had gone out for the night with his friends like any other 18 year old. The other family members were fast asleep.

Maeve had gotten up quietly to get a cup of water; trying not to disturb anyone’s sleep 

As she rounded a corner in their cute [bungalow](https://pin.it/5CL92oC) home, a hand came over her mouth and a gun was placed to her head. She was told not to make a sound by the man, whom she recognized as the mailman, she couldn't help let out a yelp. Something that would haunt Maeve for years. 

Her father came first and was shot and even with the shock she knew to take the opportunity of chaos to run. Her parents had always told her that no matter what happens to mommy and daddy, always do what you need to do to stay safe, because their parents would rather die than lose their children. 

She ran to hide in the secret door of under the stairs used for storage. She heard her mother's scream before a second shot rang through the house. The young girl was in shock and felt like screaming, but no sound would come out. She heard footsteps coming towards her she saw her way out. The one way she could avenge the murder of her parents.

Maeve saw the gun case. All of the children had been trained in how to use a gun, so they could be safe with a gun in the house. She unlocked the box and grabbed the gun. She she opened the door and pulled the trigger once with a shot to the head. And within minutes this horror had finally come to an end. Her parents' killer was dead. 

Maeve didn't remember much afterwards. But her and her twin had clung to their parents dying forms as they spoke their final words to their youngest children. 

Jack: "always remember... how much we love all of you. Keep your hearts and minds open. Live on for us please"

Niamh: "we don't regret this. We would have done nothing different. You are our everything"

Jack: "stay strong, stay close, stay kind..." and with that their father had given his last breath

Niamh: "we love you. We will be with you always..." and then their mother passed

The police came seconds later to the sight of two 10 year olds clinging to their dead parents bodies. Covered in their blood. And their brother would be called by the police to come to them. And it was then he would become a parent essentially at age 18 because their parents had been murdered in cold blood. By a pedophile that had been trying to take his baby sister for his own; the police had found his plans in his home after Maeve had identified her parents' killer. 


	4. Recovery

The O’Connell siblings struggled in the aftermath of their parents’ murder

Mike tried his best. He couldn’t just mourn them because he had to be a parent to his younger siblings

Maeve couldn’t cope. She tried to be on her best behavior for her older brother who had to take on the burden of parenthood at just 18 years old.

She didn’t want to add to his stress especially since she is sure him and Rory blame her for their parents’ death. After all the only reason that monster came after the family was to take her and he told her to be quiet and she wasn’t which made her mom come downstairs

When Maeve was 11 the guilt was just too much and she tried to commit suicide. Luckily she was unsuccessful because Mike came home earlier than expected 

Her near death experience led her back to her parents who told their young daughter they were already up before she yelled because Niamh felt her gut telling her to check on her kids. A mother’s instinct. They told their child they wouldn’t have changed a thing. Their children living happily and healthily is all they could ever wish for. 

Maeve was in a coma for 2 days. The family went to therapy as a group and individually after that. And they were able to work through their issues.   
  
Over a year later the twins decided to attend college and they were accepted into Harvard. The family moved to Boston so they could stay together. Mike had been working for their uncle’s company since he was 19 and was able to find a job in a field office in Boston


	5. College Life

Maeve dreamed of becoming a Human Rights lawyer so she was a double major in International Studies & Anthropology. While Rory double majored in Electrical Engineering & Computer Science 

Their parents always emphasized the need for education, so they all agreed to complete college.

Mike had attended a local community college instead of University of Madison to become a manufacturing engineer 

As child prodigies Maeve and Rory completed their bachelor degrees in two years instead of the average four. Maeve went on to complete law school and graduated from there at just the age 17. She also participated in a special program that allowed her to get a doctorate by 18 years old. She loved her school work and had amazed professionals with her intellect 

Maeve even spent a year abroad when she was 16 at Trinity College in Ireland. She would even spend 3 months at Oxford university during that time. When she was at Oxford she even got the opportunity to meet Prince William & the Queen 

All the while her brothers started a company called Amazon. They quickly became well known for their generous wages and benefits for employees. 


	6. Maeve’s Talents

Here are some facts about Dr. Maeve Saorise O’Connell 

1) IQ of 190 

2) Eidetic memory 

3) Received a PHD by 18 

4) She was fluent in 9 languages: 

• Spanish   
• French   
• Mandarin   
• Russian   
• Gaelic   
• Sign Language  
• Italian   
• Arabic   
• German 

5) She had a beautiful singing voice 

6) Her parents made sure all their kids were self sufficient and could fix regular problems involving the home or cars

7) She was trained in MMA fighting & ballet. The siblings always wanted to be able to defend themselves & she just loved ballet 

8) While at Oxford, she had taken some classes at a finishing school so as to have good manners 

9) When Maeve was 20 she had been investigating a case involving kidnapped mothers and children. She herself was kidnapped by the perpetrators. After being held captive & beaten for 10 days, she was able to find a route of escape. At the end of the escape she killed 2 of the captors. And, she herself was shot in the abdomen (rupturing her spleen), her chest (narrowly missing her heart or any major arteries), and her right hip. Near death once again but she saved the remaining children & broke up that human trafficking ring 

10) Maeve spoke at the United Nations at just 21 after that ordeal to speak about human trafficking. Wearing this [suit](https://pin.it/2NuOEwJ), [heels](https://pin.it/27rvk4C), and perfect [hair](https://pin.it/1xQv80V) as well


End file.
